Mad Fegelein Parodies
| suicide = YES | no categ = | image = | caption = | hidea = | name = Nelson | gender = Male | born = 15 March 1999 (Age ) | nationality = Hongkonger | countrycode = hk | country = Hong Kong | countrycode2 = hk | occupation = | hideb = | gen = 2 | debut = March 2013 | last = | known = | style = Traditional | influence = Various | other names = | no yt = | channel = UC3PR0ctDL54O7cR4MGUnwMw | link-vimeo-id = user72325534 | link-vimeo-name = Vimeo | wikia name = MadFegelein | _stats = Hidden }}Mad Fegelein Parodies (formerly KurwaAntics and yhynerson1) was a 2rd-gen Unterganger from Hong Kong who started his channel in May 2010. He made his first Downfall parody in March 2013. He also made Angry German Kid parodies, and was the owner of the Angry German Kid Wiki until someone else took his spot. First channel He had an old channel called yhynerson1999, which could no longer be accessed after a computer crash in 2010. This forced him to make a new account. Second channel He started making Hitler parodies in March 2013, where his first Hitler parody was adding Downfall sound clips to another video (in Chinese, which, to be strict, was not counted as a Downfall parody). He put his focus on making Downfall parodies in mid-2014. He has made 4 DPMVs (all links broken): *U.N. Owen was Hitler? *Hitler's Nuclear Fusion Gym *SOFORT! (Ranked 29th in Charizard's DPMV Contest) *Congruent Hitlers Growth In March 2015, he uploaded Play with Oreo - Multilanguage. By that time he only had around 90 subs. This video gained many people's attention and caused his sub count to rise rapidly. This video has occupied about 60% of his total video views. On October 29, 2016, he uploaded Hitler rants about the new 2016 MacBook Pro, which went more viral and gained over 20,000 views in the first week. On December 10, 2016, he attained 1 million views. Name changes In July 2016, he changed his username to KurwaAntics, where "Kurwa" refers to Polandball and "Antics" refers to Downfall Parodies. In December 2016, he changed his username again, and this time with his real name, after seeing a user from the AGK community stopped making parodies due to people in his school calling his channel name instead of his real name, which is very disturbing. In January 2017, he changed the username of his old channel back to yhynerson1. Series He also has made 2 Hitler parody series, which are no longer active: *''The Volk Retires: focused on the criticism a person known for posting videos of national anthems, and was made after he announced his retirement. *The Harris Strikes Back'': about Hitler and his generals ranting about a wiki vandal. Göring even doxxed him. This series was spammed by his socks with dislikes. The Harris crisis began in summer 2016, where Haris18 kept making sockpuppets and messing up with the AGK wiki. The crisis ended in summer 2017. Reboot and retirement On January 7, 2017, he made an announcement that he will move to a new channel, since he has once uploaded some Oreo videos which holds him back from making parodies, as well as his old videos being crappy. However, there will be a 4-month gap that no videos will be uploaded on both channels. Coincidentally, after a few weeks, Venkyra21 made his PPAP parody private owing to a similar situation. On May 10, 2017, he abandoned his new channel. A day later, he closed his new channel. Later in early June, due to lack of ideas and motivation, he declared himself retired. In October 2017, he deleted his 7-year-old channel. Before the channel closure, he had over 2,100 subscribers. Third channel A day after his channel closure, he created a new channel called Mad Fegelein Parodies. Only a handful of videos will be uploaded to that channel. Others are uploaded to his Vimeo channel and will only be shared among the Downfall community. In 2018 he changed his plans and focuses on making videos about Hitler debunking the leftists. On this Wiki Mfaizsyahmi granted admin rights to KurwaAntics in March 2014 to be the code admin for this wiki. He made the April Fools Wiki Prank for that year, which was a fake SOPA notice about the closedown of the wiki. He was demoted in October that same year for misusing site scripts. He was re-promoted 2 years later, with a consensus among all admins. In February 2018, he abandoned his old account and switched to his new account created months ago. Trivia *He is the first Hongkonger Unterganger, followed by Viechivier Volksgeist, and the only one from the AGK community. (where Brian Chiem is just an imposter) *He is responsible for IG86's video watermark. *He also has a personal channel.